Doraemon in China
Doraemon in China refers to the Chinese (or Uyghur in western China) adaptation of the Doraemon series in China (the mainland, Hong Kong and Taiwan). The 2005 anime series is known as "新哆啦A夢" in Taiwan. The mid-2017 to present episodes were subbed in Chinese mainland as "哆啦A梦新番" or "新番哆啦A梦" currently. Mainland Manga In the late 1980s, there were also pirated Doraemon books in mainland China. The early translations were also based on "小叮噹"(lit. means Tinker Bell) and "機器貓"(lit. means Robot Cat). After the 1990s, the People's Fine Arts Publishing House obtained the agency rights of the Japanese Elementary School and issued genuine Doraemon comics in mainland China. At present, in mainland China, the genuine 45 sets of single-line books, the Doraemon and the PLUS comic book agency rights have been transferred to Jilin Fine Arts Publishing House (in addition, Jilin Fine Arts Publishing House has also obtained the agency rights of CoroCoro magazine in the mainland China). Jilin Fine Arts Publishing House once vigorously promoted the work of "Right Name". At the end of the 45-story booklet and the beginning of the big-length article, there was a extra column. This version were also imported into Malaysia. However, unlicensed. The other two publishers in mainland China who have obtained the legal agency rights of Doraemon books are the 21st Century Publishing House (including color works, color film complete commemorative editions and some attached movie books, etc.) and Changchun Publishing House. At the Shanghai CCG site in 2014, BesTV and Fujiko Pro announced that the Chinese full-color digital comics of "Doraemon" will be confirmed to be on the digital entertainment terminal of BesTV. This time, about 1300 comics were introduced, more than all current publications. This manga has been accused in China. Also, the manga series were never translated in Uyghur, unlike in India. Anime Zhang Lin (first 26 episodes dubbed), Dong Hao / Zhang Lu / Lin Chunyan (first 113 episodes dubbed) and Li Ye version (first 300 episodes dubbed) of 1979 anime were released in China on 1989-1991, and 2004-2015, on several China TV channels such of GDTV and CCTV-2. Back to 1990s, Doraemon is called "机器猫" or strangely, "机器猫阿蒙".https://www.bilibili.com/video/av2760768?from=search&seid=7169975782432625833 Also, in western China, the Uyghur dub of the 1979 anime is made and aired on Xinjiang TV. The series name in Uyghur is known as "ماشىنا مۈشۈك". Changes *If the Cantonese dub of the first 26 episodes of 1979 anime were aired on Mainland China as 小叮噹, then the voice actors should be different for the first dub. *In second dub, the 机器猫阿蒙 and the episode number in Chinese were placed on opening intro and all of the Japanese texts were removed at the end of the opening intro. Not even the same were happened to the episode title card. *In third dub, the title card is translated rather than kept in untranslated and Doraemon says the episode name in Chinese and subtitles. *In the Uyghur dub, some changes were made: **The opening song were subbed in Uyghur. **Unlike in Indonesian dub, Uyghur texts placed on Japanese texts in the episode card. **Almost every background music were removed or replaced, unlike other Islamic Arabic dubbed animes. However, a few were kept. Characters name changes * Doraemon - 阿蒙 (Early) * Nobita Nobi - 虎子 / 康夫 (Early) * Mini-Doras - 迷你阿蒙 (Early) * Shizuka Minamoto - 小靜 (Early) * Suneo Honekawa - 小強 (Early) * Takeshi Gouda - 大熊 (Early), 大胖 (Early)Not to be confused with Nobita Nobi, since China has changed some of the characters names for their dubs. Films Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur 2006, Doraemon: Nobita's New Great Adventure into the Underworld ~The 7 Magic Users~, Doraemon: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend were dubbed by Zeng Dan, and Stand by Me Doraemon, Doraemon: Nobita's Treasure Island were dubbed by Liu Chunyan; while Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan 2016 and Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure in the Antarctic Kachi Kochi were dubbed by Shan Xin. Doraemon: Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King was banned in China due to the censorship. None of the films were dubbed in Uyghur. Hong Kong Doraemon is also famous in Hong Kong along with Keroro Gunso, ''and ''Cyborg Kuro-chan. ''Also, this is the first Asian country to air the anime series. Manga The manga series was first introduced in 1973 through a children magazine "Children Paradise" (兒童樂園), followed by "Seal Comics" (海豹叢書) throughout the 1980s (administered by Charles Lam Productions Ltd). Current official publication licensed in 1992 by Culturecom (文化傳信), 10 years after the first airings of the Cantonese dubbed of the 1979 anime. This is the first country to publish a Doraemon manga internationally. Anime TVB Jade aired the 1979 anime from 1982 in Cantonese dubbing. One of the notable voice actors was the late Lam Pou Chuen, who was best known for lending his voice to the role Doraemon for over thirty years. Following his death in 2015, he is succeeded by Wong Yan Yu, who once voiced minor characters in the 2005 anime. Currently the Cantonese dub reached the episode 376 (September 12, 2014) of the 2005 anime series as of June 24, 2019 and is in hiatus due to 2020 Wuhan Virus outbreak. It was also the 3rd country to be closest to the Japanese version only behind Taiwan. Changes *Shizuka refers Gian by his nickname (胖虎) instead of his last name Gouda (刚田). *The Cantonese dub, which almost all of the songs are dubbed in Cantonese, which the episode card was replaced by Doraemon and Nobita flying with the Take-Copter on the sky with the text of the series' name. However the dub was separated from the Taiwanese Mandarin dub. The opening song's instrumental and lyrics was different in the later episodes, which the Yume no Kanate instrumentals are different on the Cantonese dub of the Doraemon 2005 anime. *Unlike any other anime which dubbed in Cantonese, this is the one of the anime that never had the Cantonese-exclusive songs for the opening; excluding the clips on the early opening (like Arabic does with the different clips for their opening intro). *The early Cantonese dub changed a few characters' names, until Fujiko F. Fujio's death at 1996 which names was changed to follows it's original Japanese names closer, respecting the wishes of Fujiko F. Fujio, who had died at the time, "I hope that the Asian region will be reorganized into a Japanese transliteration." **To adds this, Takeshi's nickname (技安) was treated as first name rather than nickname in early Cantonese dub. Charaters name changes *Doraemon - 叮当 (Early), 哆啦A梦 (Present) *Nobita - 叶大雄 (Early), 野比大雄 (Present) *Shizuka - 源宜静 (Early), 源静香 (Present) *Suneo - 阿福 (Early), 骨川小夫 (Present) *Takeshi/Gian - 技安 (Early), 刚田武/胖虎 (Present) *Dorami - 叮玲 (Early), 哆啦美 (Present) Taiwan Manga In 1976, 3 years after the publication in Hong Kong, The unlicensed publication of the manga were published on Taiwan and it's was known as 小叮噹. The manga series was eventually licensed and published in 1993. Anime Following the end of Taiwan Television Station (TTV)'s license, CTS began airing the 1979 anime since 1998 (technically 1996), and has remained airing at the same time slot in Mandarin dubbing since then. New episodes of the 2005 anime is usually shown at selected periods of the year; with encores of the 1979 anime showing at other periods. The Taiwan Mandarin dubbed episodes were also used in China (starting from episode 301 of the 1979 anime) and Singapore. Like the now-infamous Korean dub, the Taiwanese Chinese dub being usually very close to the Japanese version, reached the episode 435 (March 11, 2016) of the 2005 anime series as of September 24, 2019. Changes *The Title Card in Taiwanese Mandarin dub were untranslated and kept in Japanese. *The Chinese translated of the logo was added on the upper right of the screen. *While not almost all of the songs are dubbed, Some scenes was cut on the Taiwan Mandarin dub. Notable the eyecatches (Which uses the clips from the ending quickie, the opening; while some videos had a clips where Doraemon watching comic and laughs, only his mouth to get mocked out as a eyecatches) and even the opening intro were subbed. **The another eyecatch for Mandarin dub of 2005 anime was made (Doraemon and Nobita uses the Time Machine with the texts) with the ending quickie music from 1979 anime plays. *CTS scene cuts is not a thingy, causing the episode plot almost incompleted. Doraemon Chinese website has been reported the problem to the channel, but when CTS fixed, every 2-3 years the error is shown again and again. This uncommon issue is not occurs on almost all of the channels that airs their International dubs of this Japanese anime series, however, due to the censorship issues, they will cut out some scenes. **In the recent years, some peoples complains that they want to ban ''Doraemon in Taiwan due to (CTS Channel's uncommon scene cuts accident, and) Takeshi Gouda uses of cartoon violence. However, this not a common problem almost outside Taiwan, especially Japan. Gallery DoraemonChineseBootlegCover.jpg|During the very early releases of the Chinese translated version of Doraemon manga, the early Chinese name is "Xiao Ding Dang." Xioa Ding Dang Comic Cover.png|During the early releases of the Chinese translated version of Doraemon manga. New Doraemon Chinese Comic Cover.png|On the current releases of Chinese translated version of Doraemon, the name was changed to "Doraemon" and a new cover. TwRobotCat.jpg|The early Taiwanese Chinese logo of Doraemon. New Doraemon logo.jpg|The "New Doraemon" logo that only used in Taiwanese Chinese dub of 2005 anime episodes. 1989_1.jpg CCTVN_2.jpg SH_2.jpg 4Onwu38.jpg JeWURYo.jpg 20200127_114553_5818_2303.jpg|Doraemon card in TVB Jade during the 1980s-1990s. Videos 机器猫 OP（怀旧动画片头）-0 Doraemon Theme Song 2005 (Cantonese Version)|Third Cantonese opening of the 1979 series. 多啦A夢 粵語 主題曲 OP 「夢」 謝安琪 (4K) TVB|Cantonese opening of the 2005 series. RARE doraemon Hong Kong ending|Rare Cantonese credits of the 1979 series. Controversy In 2013, an Hong Kong guy redesigned Ecstasy into Doraemon-head and sell into Taiwan, and it was highly popular due to popularirty of the Doraemon ''series in Taiwan. However, when police arrest the Hong Kong guy who made the drug, the police says: "你實在很可惡，哆啦A夢是所有小朋友的偶像，你為了賺錢破壞哆啦A夢的形象，哆啦A夢只會鼓勵大雄讀書，不會教人吸毒！ (Translated in English as: You are really unforgivable, Doraemon is the idol of all Taiwanese children, In order to make money so you have to destroy the popularirty of Doraemon. And also, Doraemon will only encourage Nobita to studying, and will not encourage peoples to take drugs!)https://chinesedora.com/news/11577.htm Trivia *Bokutachi Chikyuujin'' is undubbed in Cantonese in 1982 until the 1990s with the different lyrics and it's considered rare. References zh:哆啦A夢在中國大陸 Category:Doraemon outside Japan